


Heart's Desire

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [20]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: College, F/M, Friendship, Hypnotism, Love, growing relationship, speaking spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is inspired by shadoo's AU 'Mexican Natsu' ~This takes place in an AU of no real magic; Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Gajeel are in college. Just a little bit of fluffy fun, a bit of swearing, and shockingly, nothing explicit. Who'da thunk it? </p><p>Natsu is hypnotized into only speaking Spanish. You can still confess even if the girl you've loved since grade school won't understand, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Desire

"Sit down!" Lucy hissed and tried to pull Natsu back into his seat.

He ignored her and began waving his other hand and shouted at the magician on stage, "Oi! Pick me!" Natsu nodded and grinned as the man in the theatrical cape and top hat pointed at the pink haired youth.

"You sir, you think you have what it takes to help entertain this crowd with my amazing hypnotism?" The very self assured man flipped his cape over one shoulder and played to the audience, "I won't have to try very hard to trick him, now will I? He's already fallen prey to someone's joke with hair colour!"

The crowd roared with laughter and Lucy sank lower in her seat. Levy patted her on the shoulder, "is he drunk?"

Without taking her eyes off the stage, the blonde answered, "no. But I wish I was."

Natsu hopped with a flourish onto the stage. "There's no way you can make me do anything I don't wanna."

"Well that's true," the showman took off his hat and tossed it to one of his scantily clad assistants. "Hypnotism only allows a professional such as myself to guide the subject onto paths they are capable of."

The second assistant pushed a chair under a waiting spotlight and gestured at Natsu to sit down. Once he was settled, the hypnotist withdrew a large pocket watch from the depths of his coat and made a show of buffing and shining it on his coat sleeve.

"What's your name young sir?"

"Natsu."

Flipping open the cover of the watch, the older male asked, "Are you attending the show alone or with friends? Or perhaps someone special?" Scanning the crowd, the showman spotted Natsu's vacated chair. "I see two lovely ladies and one vicious looking fellow. Is that your group?"

Natsu snorted, "yah. You sure got Gajeel figured out. They're my friends, and Lucy is my best friend." He waved and shouted, "Hey, Luce!"

The blonde smiled weakly, returned a lacklustre wave and tried to slump further down in her seat. Levy giggled and her date frowned and grumbled, "Idiot Salamander."

The crowd tittered and became quiet as the two helpers made shushing gestures.

The Magnificent Murphy closed his timepiece and stood off to the side in front of Natsu. "I want you to listen to the sound of my voice. My voice will guide and relax you, you will become compliant and obey my words. I will countdown to one, and when I say one, you will close your eyes. You will be in a relaxed, conscious state where you will obey my words. Follow the watch with only your eyes as it swings and I count." Murphy the magician kept up his polished patter and counted down from twenty. He spoke smoothly and tapped the floor twice after speaking each number. "Three, you are about to fall asleep. Two, one."

Natsu's eyes slammed shut. Murphy turned and smiled at the audience. "We're going to have fun with this one." The magician pocketed his watch and moved over to the side and addressed Natsu. "Listen to my voice and as I speak, what I tell you becomes the truth. Imagine that your body is floating in the clouds. You're very light." Murphy slipped an elastic around the boy's left wrist. "I've attached a balloon to you and it is lifting your arm."

The crowd buzzed as Natsu's left arm began to lift. Soon it was raised all the way up and gently swaying.

"Excellent. I have a pin and I'm going to pop the balloon, on the count of five." The assistant walked over to Murphy, brandishing a balloon and needle. He took hold of the needle, counting, "one, two, three, four," he struck with the pin on 'five' and Natsu's arm plummeted down.

"I've shown my mastery over our subject. What else should we do to our victim, I mean helpful friend?" Murphy worked the crowd and ran through his usual bag of tricks, making Natsu believe he weighed one thousand pounds and had him sag onto the stage floor, made him wrestle with a mug he believed to be welded to a table, instructed Natsu he could only speak Spanish and that it was cold and he was freezing.

The Magnificent Murphy withdrew his watch again and consulted the time. "Ah ladies and gentlemen, time has revealed there is only time for one last entertainment with our young friend." He smiled and twirled a non-existent moustache. "My voice guides you, as I speak you will listen. On the count of ten you will reveal your heart's desire." Murphy smiled broadly and began counting. His voice lulled even the audience, and they quieted further.

"...ten." Murphy smirked, turning to face the audience.

"Amo a Lucy. Donde alguna vez ella es, quiero ser." Natsu spoke these words warmly and his cheeks blazed pink to match his hair.

"Ah ha ha, seems like my powers of persuasion are indeed magnificent." Murphy chortled, "Listen to my voice as I count from twenty to one and you will remember everything we've done and be at peace. You will gradually wake up as I count and be refreshed." The magician began his count, slowly and confidently, tapping his foot after calling out each number. With a wave of his cape, he announced 'one' and Natsu's eyes flew open.

Lucy gave both Gajeel and Levy a death glare. "What did Natsu say?!"

Gajeel snickered and repeated Natsu's words verbatim. Levy covered her mouth and tried to cover up her giggle with a cough.

"I knew I should have taken Spanish class with you guys, but Daddy insisted on French. Merde!" The blonde hissed at Levy, "You're going to translate that for me, aren't you? It sounded like he called me a weirdo!" Lucy wailed the last word and the rest of the audience swivelled their heads to stare at their table.

"Thank you one and all for attending the Magnificent Murphy's Magic and Hypnotism show." Murphy accepted his top hat back from one of his helpers and called for a round of applause. Natsu bowed and exited the stage to a mix of catcalls and clapping. The curtains fell and the MC came out to announce the next person on the program who happened to be a comedian.

Natsu dropped into his chair and drained his bottle of water. "¿Puedo tener el suyo Lucy?"

Gajeel started laughing right away as Levy and Lucy exchanged looks of horror.

"Bicho raro," Natsu uttered this calmly and reached over to help himself to Lucy's drink. She got all red and was about to unleash her temper on Natsu until she recognized what Levy was telling her, that 'bicho raro' was Spanish for 'weirdo'.

"..." Lucy bit her lip and sat back down in her seat, having risen to administer a Lucy-kick, thinking Natsu had called her something questionable. "What the hell Natsu!"

"¿Qué?" Natsu was perplexed, all he'd done was ask Lucy if he could have her water and called her a weirdo, like he did every day. "¿Qué se equivoca con usted?"

Unthinkingly, Lucy raised her voice and over enunciated, "Can you understand me?"

"¡Sí! No soy sordo." Natsu grimaced and rubbed his ear Lucy had blasted.

"Sorry!" Lucy apologised. She didn't know what he'd said, but she could guess it had something to do with his hearing after he rubbed his ear.

Gajeel was still laughing but Levy was beginning to look worried. "Lucy, let's go to the washroom for a second, okay?"

The blonde allowed herself to be tugged to the back of the club and into the relative quiet of the ladies' room. Levy giggled out of nervousness. "I think the hypnotism worked too well on Natsu. He was ordered to only speak Spanish before the trick about being freezing!"

"Y-you're right. What're we gonna do?"

"Lucy, you're still freaking out over what Natsu said on stage, aren't you? Don't worry, it wasn't anything bad. I'm like eighty percent sure." Levy patted the taller girl on the shoulder. "If you'd just calm it down a notch, we'll just ask to be allowed backstage and find the Magnificent Murphy."

"Y-yeah." Lucy slowly nodded. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Maybe because you're somehow connected to Natsu's heart's desire." Levy giggled and ran back to the table.

Flustered anew, Lucy ran cold water over her wrists and stared for long minutes at her reflection. Shaking her head, she exited the washroom making her way to the table. Gajeel was sitting next to Levy with his arm slung around her shoulders, leaning a bit on her as she typed into her smartphone. Natsu was spouting more words Lucy couldn't understand. Gajeel nodded and responded with 'yeah', 'um-huh' and 'okay' whenever Natsu paused his rapid fire Spanish.

The pink haired youth looked up and grinned to see his best friend return, standing up suddenly to pull out Lucy's chair and assist her onto it.

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy lowered her eyes and let the merest smile grace her lips before turning to Levy and grabbing a wrist. "Whatteryoudoing?"

"Funny story Lucy! The Magnificent Murphy had another engagement across town and he was packed up and gone pretty much at the time Natsu got off the stage." Levy tugged nervously at her hair band. "I'm just searching the internet for help."

"You're lying," Lucy blinked rapidly, "he can't be gone because we need him to fix Natsu!"

"I'm sorry, but he really did leave." Levy gave her friend a pained smile. "I think if we go somewhere quieter we can solve this problem."

Gajeel snorted, "more like a catastrophe. Gi he -!" His laughter was caught short courtesy of Levy's elbow to his gut.

His diminutive girl friend glared and kicked his ankle for good measure. "Lucy doesn't need any more stress. Let's get out of here and figure out where to go when we get to the car." Levy stood up and led her friends through the club into the well lit parking lot. She tossed her keys to Gajeel and ordered him to find the nearest coffee shop.

"Good idea Levy." Lucy was finally calming down. "We can figure this out together and get Natsu back to speaking English."

"¿Qué?" Natsu rolled his eyes at Lucy and snorted, "No sé de qué usted habla."

Gajeel pulled into a parking spot and killed the engine. All four occupants piled out and trooped into the mostly deserted shop. They claimed a table and Gajeel volunteered to purchase beverages. When he came back with the drinks, Levy was still searching information on her phone and Lucy was making awkward one-sided (in that she had no idea what Natsu was answering) conversation with her best friend.

Lucy almost spilled her coffee on her lap when the blue haired girl whisper-shouted, "I've got it!"

Levy grinned, "We'll just have to give him some more hypnotism and 'suggest' he goes back to using English."

"You do know none of us are hypnotists, right?" Lucy said drily. "Maybe we can catch the Magnificent Murphy after his other show or tomorrow morning or afternoon."

Levy and Gajeel exchanged a look fraught with sexual tension.

"We have plans," Gajeel blurted.

"I have needs," Levy smirked and pinched her boyfriend's cheek. "His roommate is gone for the weekend and ..." she giggled, "that's all my roommate needs to know."

"Ugh, TMI!" Lucy looked down and away, embarrassed a bit by Levy's candour. Natsu nodded and gave the pierced boy a thumbs up.

Fifteen minutes later Gajeel and Levy drove away laughing, leaving Lucy alone with a quiet Natsu.

"Come on then," Lucy jingled her keys for the apartment she shared off-campus with Levy. "She said it was a simple matter of researching a couple of key words and I'd be able to fix you up as long as I was confident."

From the kitchen, Lucy yelled to Natsu, "you want a drink?" She jumped when his affirmative answer came from right behind her. "God! You spooked me! I said I'd just be a minute."

"Sí zuwa esperar este." Natsu grinned, "bicho raro."

Lucy was upset at the perceived thought of what Natsu had said and then she realized by the teasing look on his face he hadn't called her a bitch. "Sorry, I almost ready to slap you for that."

He just shook his head and opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer, handing one to Lucy after opening it. Natsu uncapped his and took a long draft. "¿Qué quiere usted hacer ahora?"

Lucy took a couple of fortifying drinks from her beer and decided she'd just have to ignore everything she couldn't understand. She set her bottle down on the kitchen table and pointed to a chair. She flushed, "oh! Just sit down and wait."

I can't believe I'm getting so flustered! Forgetting he understands English! He's only responding in Spanish, he understands both. Lucy trotted to her bedroom, kicked off her shoes and retrieved her laptop.

Back in the kitchen she found Natsu had built himself a sandwich. He held out half to her and said, " ¿usted quiere unos?"

Glad she could understand from the context, Lucy shook her head and smiled. "That's okay, no thanks. Go ahead and eat, I, uh, gotta look something up real quick." Lucy read everything she could readily find. Natsu finished his food and wandered out to the living room and flipped on the battered television.

Gradually, Lucy became genuinely immersed and interested in hypnotism. One particularly loud canned laugh from the TV made the girl realize she'd been researching for almost an hour. Sighing she decided it was now or never. Lucy got up from the table after draining her beer.

Natsu had made himself at home; his shoes were tossed near the front door, his jacket was draped on the only other chair and he himself was slouched over most of the couch. He looked up with a grin and straightened up a bit, patting the seat beside himself. "Siéntese aquí."

"Okay." Lucy settled herself down on the couch next to her best friend. "Um, Natsu..." Lucy trailed off after Natsu draped his arm around her shoulder and grinned at her. Sure, he'd smiled at her lots of times before, but now she understood even less of what he was doing. His dark eyes shone and his pronounced canines were showing as he gave her a one-armed hug.

Taking another breath, Lucy tried again. "Natsu -"

"Tranquilo." He smiled even wider and raised the volume of the TV. "Esto es el tiempo para abrazarse." Lucy couldn't even guess at the meaning of anything in that sentence, other than maybe he'd said 'time'. She sighed and relaxed against the pink haired boy. Several commercial breaks later, Lucy prodded Natsu's ribs with her elbow.

"¿Ah, usted quiere hacer más que el abrazo afectuoso?" Natsu pulled Lucy closer and smiled sweetly, "béseme." He clicked off the TV and dropped the remote on the coffee table. "Lucy, no puedo sostener en mis sentimientos más tiempo. Le amo."

Lucy blinked in confusion, "you know I don't understand Spanish."

"Déjeme mostrarle entonces." Before Natsu could lose his nerve, he captured Lucy's lips with his and poured his feelings into the kiss. Vastly cheered to discover Lucy wasn't going to slap him as her first move, Natsu angled his mouth and deepened the kiss.

As if in a dream, Lucy registered her arms were sliding around Natsu's neck and she was actively participating in the kiss. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on forcing her memory to capture every second of the experience.

Long minutes later, a panting Natsu pulled away from Lucy and stared into her eyes. "Damn!"

"I second that 'damn' and raise you an 'oh my god', I cannot beli-" Lucy's words were cut off as Natsu lowered his lips to hers once more and teased hers apart with slow strokes of his tongue. Lucy moved one of her hands over the hard plains of Natsu's chest and left it over his rapidly beating heart.

"H-hey!" Lucy now pushed against Natsu's chest. "Did you just say 'damn', like a minute ago?"

"It was more like three minutes ago, weirdo." He grinned and craned his neck forward to nip at her ear. "Don't we have better things to do right now than yak?" He placed moist kisses down her neck. "We have a lot of time to make up for, you know."

"Yes, but you're back to speaking English!" Lucy tried to concentrate on her thoughts as Natsu hauled her onto his lap. "You're moving too fast!"

"We've known each other since grade school Lucy! This has been the opposite of fast!" Natsu tucked a strand of hair behind Lucy's ear and kissed her cheek. "Can I have another kiss before you kill me?"

"I'm so happy the spell is broken! Why would I kill you?" Lucy registered how serious her best friend was looking. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't just me! Gajeel helped and then Levy was roped into it and I'm not making things any better, am I?" Natsu sighed, "do you want the long reason or the short answer?"

About to dismount from his lap, Lucy paused and considered Natsu's words. Slumping back and allowing her knees to press into the couch, Lucy settled her hands on each of his shoulders. "Make the short answer good and in the morning you can give me the long reason."

Taking a deep breath Natsu closed his eyes to order his thoughts. He blinked them open and spoke the words Murphy the Magnificent had coaxed from his lips on stage. "Amo a Lucy. Donde alguna vez ella es, quiero ser."

Lucy felt her eyebrows rise absurdly high, but before she could berate Natsu for telling her in a language she didn't understand, he had the grace to look sheepish and speak again. " I love Lucy. Where ever she is, I want to be." Natsu screwed his eyes tightly shut and waited for Lucy to laugh, yell or strike him.

The apartment was quiet. Even the night traffic sounds were muted as he waited for his life to implode. Gathering his courage, Natsu opened his eyes just a sliver. He saw his best friend rubbing away traces of tears.

"God, Lucy. I'm so sorry! I didn't tell you that to upset you!" He pulled her into a hug and patted her back. "I'm sorry!"

Lucy hugged Natsu with all her strength. "Idiot! Don't be sorry, that was the most beautiful confession any girl has ever received."

"Really? I mean, yeah." Natsu grinned in adoration at Lucy. "From grade school I've been holding that inside."

Lucy blushed and slid off Natsu's lap. "You're going to give me the long answer in the morning, but for now I'm gonna brush my teeth. You wanna keep talking in my room?"

"Hells yeah."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps a bit abrupt of an ending, but hours of fighting with it didn't make it any better.
> 
> I used the wonderful internet to translate English into Spanish, let me apologize for any mistakes. Here is a list in order of the Spanish I used with the English equivalent:
> 
> Amo a Lucy. Donde alguna vez ella es, quiero ser.
> 
> I love Lucy. Where ever she is, I want to be.
> 
> ¿Puedo tener el suyo Lucy?
> 
> Can I have yours Lucy?
> 
> ¿Qué?
> 
> What
> 
> Bicho raro
> 
> weirdo
> 
> ¿Qué se equivoca con usted?
> 
> What's wrong with you?
> 
> ¡Sí! No soy sordo.
> 
> Yes! I'm not deaf.
> 
> No sé de qué usted habla.
> 
> I don't know what you're talking about.
> 
> Sí zuwa esperar este.
> 
> I don't wanna wait
> 
> ¿Qué quiere usted hacer ahora?
> 
> What do you want to do now?
> 
> ¿Usted quiere unos?
> 
> You want some?
> 
> siéntese aquí
> 
> sit here
> 
> quiet
> 
> tranquilo
> 
> It's time to cuddle.
> 
> Esto es el tiempo para abrazarse.
> 
> Why didn't you say so earlier?
> 
> ¿Por qué no dijo usted tan antes?
> 
> Nothing.
> 
> Nada.
> 
> What are you doing?
> 
> ¿Qué hace usted?
> 
> Oh, you want to do more than cuddle?
> 
> ¿Ah, usted quiere hacer más que el abrazo afectuoso?
> 
> Kiss me
> 
> Béseme
> 
> Lucy, I can't hold in my feelings any longer. I love you.
> 
> Lucy, no puedo sostener en mis sentimientos más tiempo. Le amo.
> 
> Let me show you then.
> 
> Déjeme mostrarle entonces.


End file.
